Philo 2 A New Age
by GreenLink-SSB
Summary: (R IS FOR HEAVY VIOLENCE!) After my Smash Brothers story, Dust ends up in a land called Philo. However, after many adventures and such, the new age begins. Many adventures await the inhabitants of Philo and Earth itself...
1. Philo 2 Introduction New Age

Philo: The New Age  
  
LONG AFTER THE EVENTS OF DRAGONBALL/Z/GT...and long after Dust and his friends ordeal throughout the era known as the Super Brothers era (other story of Dust's past).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. This is merely a fan based roleplay of a future that takes place long after and I wished to make our roleplays and adventures into a story.  
  
Over the years much had happened. Friends would come and go...enemies would cause pain and eventually get their just desserts in life. The land suffered the scars left from all the fighting of the past.  
  
Philo...a land of unexplainable happenings...a place where anything can happen and usually does. Many people are not even aware such a place exists since to them. The landscape ranges from long fields, towering cliffs, lush forest, harsh wastelands, and icy mountains. The only city nearby is known as Sphere City. As mentioned before there have been many battles in this strange and misunderstood land. When the battles are over however...the people enjoy what must be fought for.  
  
Peace...  
  
----  
  
(This is Dust speaking. This story is a sum of the posts from beginning to end. Some of the less important posts [Example: MoonDragon finds a penny and says "Ooh shiny!"] won't be really looked upon but the storyline will be a lot less confusing in this. I'm not really going to be going into immense detail on everyones looks or background so it is expected that you have read the bios and such on Philo 2.)  
  
(And for the people on www.fanfiction.net who might be reading this...it's from a roleplay I run on a website. If the story interests you at all you can drop me a line at green_link_ssb@hotmail.com and perhaps join our wonderful world of Philo! Basically...my stories go through three series: 1: Super Smash Brothers 2: The World Of Philo 3: Philo 2 – A New Age  
  
I decided to do the last story first since it seems to come much easier to me than my Super Smash Brothers one).  
  
Well enough rambling...just wanted to explain a few things and now that I have...  
  
Let's get to the story of Philo 2! 


	2. 001 Possible Threat The Mysterious Mage

Episode 001: Possible Threat; The Mysterious Mage  
  
He stood upon a cliff overlooking the forest below. Dust couldn't help but smile. He loved these cool, moonlit nights around his training area.  
  
Dust: It's been awhile since I overlooked this area...I'd almost forgotten how beautiful it was...  
  
With a quick leap into the air he was off into the sky like a jet. The Saiyan flew off into the starlit sky and immediately shot down towards the sparkling ocean. As he blazed over the surface his aura caused water to spray from both sides. He needed time to think and flying was the best remedy for that.  
  
Dust: I've been such a jerk lately...*stops in midair, toe of shoe just touching the surface of the water* All these depressions and psycho spasms...this isn't me. I'm not - *pauses* I won't be like that. Not anymore...  
  
For that one moment it seemed as if the very moon itself was looking down at him. He felt as if everyone he'd known in his past could see him and call out to him. Dust had lost a lot in his past and he remembered it all as clear as the very water before him. The memories were painful...but they were no excuse for how he had been acting.  
  
Dust: I made a promise...and I will keep it...  
  
He lowered his head, turning towards the land of Philo. Hovering still, words he did not even think to say came from his mouth. This was the moment he would seal his promise to Philo.  
  
When darkness sweeps across your face  
And you cannot see the light  
Do not run; do not hide  
Stand up and fight  
  
If you cannot overcome this plague  
You find it's too much to bear  
Come and give me a call  
Because I will always be there.  
  
Dust smiled and flew off towards his training area, feeling like he had already made significant change in the last moment.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Dust found himself training as usual. His ki training was proving to be very useful, but he was still iffy about using SSJ4 Beyond. The rocky training area of his sustained itself as he powered up, flipping around and punching/kicking imaginary foes. He was rather excited because he was supposed to spar with Rae today.  
  
Dust: KIYA! HA!! H- ...?  
  
Someone was watching him from above and smirking. Dust stopped and stared upward, his eyes wide with confusion. This guy looked like an old man in a very funny looking cloak with a staff. Almost all of his fingers were equipped with a ring of a different colour. The old man hovered down and landed in front of Dust, smiling.  
  
???: Hello there!  
  
Dust: ...Can I help you? O_O  
  
They stared at each other for a moment or so before the mage continued, shifting his staff with his hand. He looked like a tired out old man to Dust and his guess was that flying must've taken a lot out of him.  
  
Ringmage: My name is Ringmage. I've heard many great things about this beautiful planet...and I would like to join you folks if you don't mind.  
  
An odd request since Dust wasn't responsible for allowing people onto the planet or not. However, he was interested in finding out some more about this mage.  
  
Dust: Well I really can't say yes or no *smirks*. Just out of curiosity though, what is your specialty? It's obvious that you know how to use your ki.  
  
Ringmage: *smiles and swishes robe aside proudly, revealing jewelry and rings into the light of day* As my name would suggest, I am a user of many magical artifacts, mostly, of course, rings. However, do not underestimate my physical powers either.  
  
With that said, Ringmage bowed politely and turned to leave. Dust just kind of stared after him not really knowing what to say.  
  
Dust: Uh...bye? O_O  
  
Ringmage: *turns back* Oh I almost forgot! *points to the east* Beyond that forest is where I dwell. When you fly you will see a tower in a large clearing. Do come visit me sometime and we can converse further...Mr-  
  
Dust: My name is Dust and I welcome you to our home of Philo.  
  
The old mage nodded and walked off into the distance. Dust looked down at his shoes thoughtfully for a split second, but the old mage was gone from sight when he looked back up.  
  
Dust: What a weird guy...awfully polite though.  
  
The Saiyan went back to his training, nearly decimating an entire cliff with a Kamehameha blast.  
  
****  
  
Ringmage stood tall and firm on the very top of his tower. This land was indeed a rich sight indeed. Its resources would be a special treat for his future plans.  
  
This mage had a secret agenda...  
  
Ringmage: If everyone is as stupid as that ape back there then this will be a piece of cake. This land called Philo has been unspoiled by the greed of mankind and I will take it for myself.  
  
It took a lot of resources, energy, and life force to conjure up the most powerful of spells and magic weapons. Therefore, taking this place would be necessary.  
  
Ringmage: Ahh...I can feel the excitement coming on. The only thing that could make this more delightful is a nice cup of tea and a good book.  
  
A ring shimmered on his finger and the wizard disappeared, reappearing in an instant inside of his tower. The room he was in appeared to be a study. A fireplace emitted warm flames which kept the room feeling cozy. The bookcase leaned against the wall was packed so full of tomes, notes, and historic documents that some of them were piled on the floor. Ringmage smiled and held out his hand. A dusty, blue book flew towards him and he sat down in his purple plush chair. Reading was one of his favourite pastimes.  
  
Especially when it dealt with how to cause pain and suffering. Ringmage loved watching people scream.  
  
****  
  
The wind was so cold up in the air that it felt almost as if it was biting at the skin. Their auras, whether visible or not, kept them warm. A spar was underway.  
  
Dust: *smirks* You said you've done next to nothing *wipes a trickle of blood from nose* but I know you're being hard on yourself. You're a lot stronger than the last time we fought.  
  
Rae charged in, her wings opening up. Dust flew back slightly as her fist collided with his gut in a quick attack. However, the Saiyan countered her with a spinning heel kick to her head.  
  
Dust: HA! *foot connects with the side of her head*  
  
The fight continued with each side exchanging blow after blow. Dust and Rae called it quits about 10 minutes later to take a break.  
  
Dust: You're really good at this Rae! ^_^  
Rae: Hmph...being a vampire has its advantages you know.  
  
Without warning, the Saiyan lanced out his hands and fired a mini- kamehameha towards Rae. Her expression remained blank as she side stepped it easily. The blast edged upwards and blew apart a cliff, causing the rocks to fall into a cluttered pile on the ground below.  
  
Rae: *looks up at the cliff, not able to contain laughter as the rocks fall down, making loud clunking noises* Hahahaha XD!  
  
She found herself sprawling to the ground and skidding on her back as Dust flew in and landed a head butt on her gut while she wasn't looking. It didn't faze her too much though. Rae could take a great deal of pain since she was a vampire.  
  
Rae: Heeeeey! _  
  
Dust: *grins and stands ready* That would be what we call a cheapshot nowadays! ^_^  
  
****  
  
They had parted ways earlier that day. It was now night and Dust was ready to go visit the new guy who called himself Ringmage. He was hoping he didn't miss the tower as he flew over the forest and some towering cliffs.  
  
Dust: Hmm...he pointed this way! So where is it?!  
  
Frustration began to take over as Dust couldn't find the tower anywhere. However, as if by some act of fate the tower began to shine in the distance. Dust could easily see it now and he flew towards it.  
  
Dust: Whoa! Do you suppose he knows I'm coming? O_O  
  
His tail wrapped around his waist as he dropped down to the grass below. The tower entrance was wide open for anyone to enter, which Dust found slightly odd. The tower itself seemed to have many stairs going up and a set going into a basement.  
  
Dust: *starts running up the stairs* Whew...this guy must have a hard time getting groceries!  
  
Flying was a lot faster and easier. Dust began to fly up the spiraling staircase, not bothering to stop and check out the other rooms. When he finally reached a room near the top floor he could hear a voice from behind a door. Dust stopped and stepped over to the door without opening it. He could make out Ringmage's voice easily and tell exactly what the mage was saying.  
  
Ringmage: My oh my...this place is so cluttered! *the sound of books being slid across the ground and a table being moved along the floor can be heard*  
  
The Saiyan felt bad eavesdropping and was about to open the door but stopped when he heard Ringmage speak again. Dust had no idea if the mage was speaking to someone else or himself.  
  
Ringmage: Those poor fools...heh heh heh! The more I think about it, the more I want to laugh until I can breathe no more!  
  
Dust: ...*thinking: What...?*  
  
His voice was no longer bright and chipper, as Dust had remembered it. It was now full of cold malice.  
  
Ringmage: Once I purge this planet of its resources and kill off these filthy vermin, I'll-  
  
BAM!  
  
Ringmage: ?! *turns frantically*  
  
His tail wrapped tightly around his waist as he entered the room. Ringmage looked surprised to see his red furred guest just barge in like that but he smirked and made his way to his purple plush chair. He sat down and began looking through his book which was titled "The Necromancer."  
  
Ringmage: Hello Dust! What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the honour?  
  
Dust: *growls* Don't talk trash with me old man...I heard every word of what you just said and I'm not impressed.  
  
He'd wanted to avoid this but obviously the ape was a tad smarter than he looked. Ringmage sneered heavily and stood up, placing his book down, slipping one of his rings inside of it to save the page.  
  
Ringmage: Well I'll be! You're not impressed, are you?! Well there isn't really anything you can do about it! *points accusingly at Dust as if he just won a game of Clue*  
  
Dust was beginning to get fed up with this guy and he stood ready.  
  
Dust: Well then...if you're such an evil bastard then let's have a fight for it.  
  
This action caused Ringmage to snicker with amusement. Dust merely growled and tightened his stance. The wizard sighed and circled his chair absentmindedly. He turned and stared towards the window of his tower which led out to the balcony.  
  
Ringmage: Now Dust, I don't think you would much like fighting against me. After all I am the essence of evil.  
  
Dust: *smirks* Haven't you ever heard that good always triumphs over evil?  
  
A glare formed on the wizard's face and he stared at the Saiyan. His fist was clenched and he growled with annoyance.  
  
Ringmage: That all depends on your interpretation of good and evil. However I have no interest in hearing your thoughts on anything...so...off with you!  
  
Before Dust could even react, Ringmage's hand slipped up to a chain around his neck. The second his fingers came into contact with the cold metal, Dust felt himself being lifted by an unknown force, and carried out the door and down the stairs.  
  
Dust: !!! H...Hey!! *struggles against it* _  
  
Ringmage: Now now Dust...everyone is supreme in their own element. Besides, this tower is mine! And I want you out! *oak door slams shut as Dust is airlifted down the stairs by the invisible magic force*  
  
With a sigh of relief, Ringmage sat down in the solitude of his study. The annoyance was gone and now he could read his book, which was now going into detail about how to make an incision on your victim without making too much of a mess.  
  
Ringmage: Ooh...I love this part...*moves closer to the book, reading deeply*  
  
****  
  
This was ridiculous. He couldn't move and now he was being carried out the front door by...nothing!!  
  
Dust: Where the heck are you taking me- UWAHHHH!!!!  
  
He was sent flying from what felt like a metal boot to the rear. He literally flew over the cliffs and forest he'd passed over to get to the tower itself. Without being able to stop himself, Dust landed hard on the beach sand near his training area. He was almost speechless. It had taken him nearly half an hour to fly over there and that magic spell had booted him back here in about 10 seconds.  
  
Dust: Crud _ *stands up slowly, brushing self off* Well, at least I can move now.  
  
His gaze turned back towards the tower. It was far away now and out of sight, but Dust felt as though he was still there. That mage had been serious and now Philo was in danger. It made him ignore the fact that he was covered in sand.  
  
Dust: This guy could be a problem...*walks away, thinking*  
It was probably past midnight before Dust decided to call it a night and sleep in his training area where he always dwelled. His thoughts were focused on Ringmage now. After experiencing the power of that spell he had experienced when getting exported from the tower, Dust knew this wizard had power. He would have to warn the others about the possible danger.  
  
Dust: Just need to sleep...*closes eyes, resting head on arms, sleeping underneath the now dimly moonlit sky* 


	3. 002 Offer Of Alliance

Episode 002: Offer Of Alliance  
  
Two days had passed since that other night. Dust had thought of almost nothing else ever since. The tower seemed to have a mind of its own, fully capable of keeping intruders out. Dust had decided not to go back and give it another go at breaking and entering. He was going to wait and see what the antagonizing madman inside had planned...  
  
Dust: I've never even seen this guy before. *stares into the flames of a fire I've made with fish skewered on a stick over it*  
  
There were so many questions that begged to be answered. Where had this guy come from? The mage had hinted that he was from another planet and that he specialized in magic, artifacts etc. Dust didn't care about any of that a great deal, but he was concerned for his home and his friends. Ringmage had mentioned something along the lines of domination over Philo. It was obvious that he had the power to back up his threats.  
  
Dust: *sighs, standing up and holding out hand, concentrating energy and creating a gust of wind to blow out the fire* Well I guess it isn't exactly healthy to be thinking about this all the time. Oh well, chow time! *picks up the stick and starts munching on the fried fish, 2 more awaiting him on the stick when he finishes the first one* Mmm...^_^  
  
!!!  
  
His dinner was interrupted by a strong energy signature coming slowly towards his training area. Dust quickly set the stick with the fish back down over the smoking embers that remained of his fire. The ki was beginning to pick up speed as it flamed into Dust's training area. He knew right away who it was on first sight of the intruder's face (even in the dark).  
  
Ringmage: Ahh...lovely night...*lands softly on the ground, staff held in right hand*  
  
Dust stared with next to no interest at the old mage. He had no idea the bastard would be coming here. But since he was here...was there a purpose?  
  
Dust: ...*turns away and stares off towards the ocean*  
  
Ringmage: *is dead set on having his full attention* So, Dust...which ring looks better: The yellow or the black? *flashes left hand quickly so that he can see*  
  
The Saiyan's tail wrapped around his own waist tightly, just as it did in most tense situations. The eyes of Ringmage diverted to it right away, staring with great interest.  
  
Dust: It's hard to say. I never was one for jewelry...  
  
Ringmage smirked heavily. He held his hand out once again, extending his index finger which was decorated with the black ring. Dust glanced at it, blinking.  
  
Ringmage: Well, here's what the first one does!  
  
Without warning a blast erupted around Dust, engulfing his body in dark flames of ki. Ringmage grinned with satisfaction and lowered his arm. The Saiyan was going to burn to a crisp.  
  
Ringmage: Heh heh heh.......?!  
  
The flames faded away, the smoke clearing. Dust stood his ground glaring. His fur had been singed and a cut had opened on his cheek, a tiny trickle of blood escaping it. He stood a few inches shorter since the ground below him had gave way from the blast slightly. Dust casually wiped the blood on his cheek away with his thumb. As if nothing had happened, he stepped out of the hole and stood across from the astonished Ringmage once again, and spoke without even acknowledging what had just happened.  
  
Dust: Are you here to play around? *glaring* Or do you actually have some business in my training ground?  
  
Ringmage: Well Dust...I've come to congratulate you.  
  
Dust: ...*raises an eyebrow* ...On what?  
  
A friendly smile formed on the wizard's face. Though he showed no reaction, Dust felt uneasy by it.  
  
Ringmage: Well, I just wanted to tell you how much I admire your strength. I don't think there's "ANYONE" on Philo who could beat you, could they?  
  
A mocking laugh escaped the wizard's mouth as he grinned with excitement at the Saiyan's glares. He would have to come by and tick Dust off more often.  
  
Dust: *sighs and laughs* You obviously haven't looked around...I'm sure there are plenty of people around here who can beat me.  
  
The wizard stared blankly, his jaw dropped a bit. He certainly hoped this wasn't true. One annoyance was bad enough, but several others could lead to problems. However, he had total confidence in himself. Nothing had ever opposed him and lived.  
  
Ringmage: Oh...*blushes slightly, and then growls angrily, voice rising rapidly* Of course I've looked, you fool! I was making a joke but of course you lack the knowledge to understand it!  
  
Dust: ...  
  
Ringmage: *ahem* But now...on to business. I would-  
  
Dust: *cuts in* I have no interest in your "business" Ringmage. Whatever it is you want, shove it...  
  
Without any interest in what the old coot was saying, Dust turned back to his training. He began throwing rapid fire punches into the air. Ringmage stared, astonished. No one ever turned their back to him!  
  
Ringmage: Rrr...  
  
His hands withdrew from his cloak, his staff still in his right hand. With his free hand, he casually twisted a ring on his finger of the hand that held his staff. Almost immediately a loud screech erupted from all directions. This got Dust's attention, causing him to duck down and spin around with his fists ready. Ringmage couldn't help but laugh at the frantic reaction of the Saiyan.  
  
Ringmage: There, now that I have your attention, here is what I have to say.  
  
Dust: -_-  
  
Clearing his throat, Ringmage spoke. His voice was friendly and gentle once again compared to the original harsh yelling from before.  
  
Ringmage: You see, I have been searching for suitable allies on this planet that you call Earth. This region of Philo seems like the ideal place to recruit some partners. Basically, what I'm trying to say is...I was hoping that you and I might, as they say, become friends?  
  
An innocent smile formed on his face. Perhaps this could make things easier on him. However, Dust didn't budge from his position. Saiyans were good at being stubborn, even in times when it wasn't necessary.  
  
Dust: I have no interest in helping you achieve control over my home. I mean come on, what would my brother think of me if I betrayed everyone for an Alphabits cereal rip off like you? (referring to the weird wizard guy who used to appear on the box but mysteriously disappeared O_O)  
  
Ringmage began to grow angry. His patience was wearing thin and this monkey wasn't helping. In a way he was relieved because he wouldn't want to work with this dirty creature for even a minute.  
  
Ringmage: You had best not spurn my friendship Dust! I am a powerful friend, but a fearsome enemy! You seem to have the utmost confidence in yourself and that will lead you to your demise! Do not underestimate my power!  
  
A dim aura of energy began to form around Ringmage's body, his cloak rippling in the energy. However, he began to calm down immediately. He wasn't going to let his anger get the best of him.  
  
Dust: So, you do plan on making a move to take over Philo, correct?  
  
The Saiyan hadn't bothered defending his own strength against that last comment. This made Ringmage wonder because Saiyans were known for their blinding pride. It was a huge disadvantage in battle.  
  
Ringmage: *regains composure, steadying self on staff* Well...it all depends...  
  
A harsh chill blew between them both, causing Dust's hair to wave in the wind. He crossed his arms and smirked at the old wizard.  
  
Ringmage: *narrows eyes* You going to fight me if I say yes?  
  
That one required some thought. Even though Dust had Saiyan blood running through his veins which gave him the urge to fight every chance he had, this was different. Despite the fact that he despised Ringmage for his threats, he had no interest in beating the old man up.  
  
Dust: No, I'll just say this.  
  
Ringmage: *growls* What do you have to say to me, you monkey?  
  
Dust: *stares up at the sky, gaze directed at the stars* Many others have tried to invade our home. The place we call Philo. They all failed...and you'll fail too.  
  
This wasn't what he had expected. Entire worlds had shivered at the sound of his name and this stupid Saiyan wasn't afraid at all. It was to be expected though. This planet had never had a taste of Ringmage's power, but it would soon enough.  
  
Ringmage: Stupid Saiyan...you obviously have no idea who you are dealing with!  
  
Dust: ...?! *thinking: He knows I'm a Saiyan?*  
  
Ringmage: *Grins* That's right...I know what you are. You're but a filthy Saiyan, the dim-witted destroyers of the Universe. I've been around far longer than you have and I know more than you could ever dream of knowing.  
  
This comment made Dust clench his fists and lower his arms to his sides. Not all Saiyans were barbaric and monstrous as the ones of the past had been. Dust had heard stories from people amongst Philo over the last couple of years and even had his fair share of meeting some nasty Saiyans himself.  
  
Dust: Well I guess we're on equal ground when it comes to knowledge. It's obvious you have no idea of the power that we all possess.  
  
The argument was beginning to amuse the mage. He enjoyed a good debate, especially with someone who wasn't nearly as intelligent as he was in philosophy and history.  
  
Ringmage: The power of all? Well then, tell me...what is the power of one?  
  
Dust knew right away that this was pointless. Ringmage was just trying to get him to lose his temper and Dust wasn't about to play along with any mind games.  
  
Dust: The power of one is strongest when combined with the power of all. Remember that...  
  
Without anything more to say, Dust turned and walked off into the darkness of the night towards the forest. Ringmage could've easily attacked him from behind but decided against it. He would let the Saiyan have peace...  
  
For now...  
  
Ringmage: You'll pay for your words Saiyan. *ignores the chilling winds which cause tiny rocks to roll down the sides of the training area* Yes...you'll pay...with the blood of your loved ones!  
  
****  
  
The forest provided shelter against the chilling winds. Feeling exhaustion wash over him, Dust found a soft spot under a tree and allowed his body to collapse onto it. His thoughts drifted from thinking about Ringmage to other things.  
  
Dust: Sleep is good...I should go...see...Avalik...*closes eyes*  
  
The verbal fight with Ringmage had been more tiring than any type of physical training. However, Dust had a gut feeling there would be more of them, especially if the old wizard was totally serious about his domination plan.  
  
More than anything right now Dust wanted to be with Avalik. They had been dating for a few months now and he hadn't seen her in a while. Training all the time had its disadvantages.  
  
Dust: *sighs and falls asleep* -_-  
  
**** 


	4. 003 Who Is Better? Dust VS Ringmage

Episode 003  
  
Who Is Better? Dust Vs Ringmage  
  
The sun was shining on the beautiful world of Zeonx, a planet residing on the  
  
outer edge of the Earth's solar system. The wind was blowing a cool, comforting  
  
breeze. Flowers were in full bloom and strange, yet beautiful birds were  
  
singing. There were few inhabitants upon this planet and they were spread out  
  
into separate villages and such. Therefore, there were wide-open fields and  
  
numerous miles of unspoiled land.  
  
However, this peaceful paradise would soon find itself turned completely upside  
  
down.  
  
Ringmage: Hmm...snickers What a wonderful place to practice!  
  
With the cruelest of intentions written all over his face, Ringmage hovered  
  
down to the ground slowly, his robes rippling in the wind. He was dressed up  
  
very flashy, wearing a white pointed hat and silver, shining robes. However, as  
  
his feet came into contact with the ground his robes began to squirm and writhe  
  
about him, changing into a light-absorbing black. His eyes closed as he let his  
  
negative energy changed his whole look.  
  
Ringmage: floats up into the air, leaving a swirling mass of light from his  
  
aura on the ground  
  
The mage raised his hands, concentrating power in a black ring upon his finger.  
  
Sweat began to bead down his forehead as his first hand, then arm, then his  
  
whole body began to pulse with a black, undulating light. It didn't take long  
  
for the very clouds in the sky to absorb into the wizard's body as his ki level  
  
continued to grow. The sky began to darken, the wind became so violent it ripped  
  
trees out of the very ground. Animals began to flee out of fear, but there was  
  
no where to run.  
  
Nowhere to hide…  
  
Ringmage: lowers arm down towards the planet, still hovering higher Nesendium  
  
Desructaer!  
  
With this incantation said, a monstrous blast of black energy erupted from the  
  
black ring on his finger. Ruthlessly, it consumed everything in its path.  
  
Mountains, trees, rivers, and valleys were reduced to craters from the powerful  
  
attack. Ringmage could only watch with amusement as the blast traveled around  
  
the entire planet until there was nothing left.  
  
It wasn't a long wait…Zeonx was a small world.  
  
Ringmage: Well, I believe that was a very satisfying practice! Now, which one  
  
shall I choose next time? Will it be planet Taleo, maybe Hinora? Whichever it  
  
is, I know which planet will be next after them.  
  
A devious grin stretched across his face, his aura beginning to die down as he  
  
calmed down. His robes began to soak back to their beautiful white colours, his  
  
pointed hat experiencing the same reversed change.  
  
Ringmage: Planet Earth will be my next target. That region of Philo is too  
  
abundant to overlook!  
  
With a twist of his finger, Ringmage disappeared. Within an instant, he  
  
appeared back in his tower on Earth. Satisfied with himself, he snatched his  
  
staff from the plush chair it leaned against. It was time to be off.  
  
Ringmage: thinking: Just you wait Saiyan…I'll show you what true fear is…!   
  
After a quick dinner of fish and fruits, Dust was training in his mountain  
  
training area. With a burst of energy, he ejected several kicks into the air at  
  
rapid-fire speed. As if fighting an imaginary opponent, the Saiyan back flipped  
  
away and sailed through the air, landing in a crouch. He stood up slowly but did  
  
not continue.  
  
Dust: …Huh? looks up to the sky   
  
An energy signature was heading towards him and fast. It had only been a couple  
  
of days, so Dust knew the intruder without having to think twice.  
  
Dust: narrows eyes What are you doing in my training ground Ringmage?!  
  
A flash of light erupted in front of Dust as the mage emerged from thin air. He  
  
grinned with satisfaction at his teleportation trick.  
  
Ringmage: Aww, why Dust, I simply came to have a 'friendly'spar! evil grin   
  
The sky was darkening quickly, wind blowing between them both. Dust's tail  
  
swished left and right now and then, his eyes never leaving the figure before  
  
him. Ringmage gripped his staff tightly, clenching a fist. His rings gleamed in  
  
whatever light of day was left.  
  
Dust: stands ready None of your cheap tricks will work against me!  
  
A vein seemed to pop out on his forehead at this remark. Cheap?! How rude!  
  
Ringmage: None of these "tricks" as you call them…were ever cheap!!  
  
The fight began with a quick swipe of his staff. His attack was aimed at Dust's  
  
side, but the Saiyan caught it in his hand easily.  
  
Ringmage: ?!  
  
Dust: OO stares at it Is this how you fight?  
  
With next to no effort whatsoever, Dust yanked the staff from Ringmage's hands  
  
and tosses it aside. However, it didn't stop the mage from retrieving it once  
  
again.  
  
Ringmage: Hahaha…casually lifts hand, the staff twitches and rises into the  
  
air  
  
The staff sailed back to Ringmage's hand easily. His arm was raised to catch  
  
it, leaving his right side wide open.  
  
Dust: KIYAA!! comes in and roundhouse kicks his side hard   
  
Ringmage: OOOOOFFFF!!!  
  
Sailing off of his feet, Ringmage gasped loudly before hitting the ground hard  
  
on his back, skidding roughly. Dirt clouds billowed out from underneath his  
  
robes, which amazingly were not torn from the force of the skid. He growled,  
  
standing up slowly and brushing himself off. His hand immediately grasped at his  
  
ribs in pain.  
  
Ringmage: That was a very dirty move Saiyan!  
  
Dust: smirks I'm not interested in playing your games…so don't expect me to  
  
play fair! HAAA!! right arm just out, hand aimed at his opponent   
  
A blast flamed towards Ringmage at such a speed that he would not be able to  
  
dodge it. With a quick swish of his staff, Ringmage absorbed the energy. His  
  
staff glowed with a divine light from the energy of the ki flame.  
  
Dust: ?! What?!  
  
Ringmage: snickers   
  
His arm shot out, his staff in hand. The energy lanced out back at Dust,  
  
colliding with him hard. An explosion ripped through the training area, causing  
  
rocks to explode all around. Ringmage smirked and brushed off his cloak once  
  
more.  
  
Ringmage: Heh…  
  
The smoke cleared, revealing Dust in a sitting stance with his arms up in an X  
  
block. The fur on his arms was burnt from the sudden blast and he lowered his  
  
arms, breathing hard.  
  
Dust: Shit…what a sneaky trick!  
  
Ringmage: smirking I suppose you like my channeler ring? It was quite  
  
expensive!  
  
So, those rings were giving him his powers. Dust growled and stood ready still,  
  
his tail wrapping tightly around his waist. The sky was well into blackness now,  
  
making the setting of their battle that much more ominous.  
  
Ringmage: So…do you still wish to fight?  
  
It was time to heat things up a bit. This guy needed to be taught a lesson in  
  
battle.  
  
Dust: I'm going to teach you a lesson you old coot! clenches fists, a white  
  
aura erupting around body HM!!!  
  
He bounded towards Ringmage, leaping forward and gliding towards him with one  
  
arm ready to strike; one ready to block. The mage was quick to respond as Dust  
  
threw a punch at his face. Quicker than it seemed possible for a man of his age,  
  
Ringmage dodged to the side and attempted to slash Dust with his staff. However,  
  
the Saiyan turned just in time and blocked with a knee strike, sparks erupting  
  
from the collision. Before the old mage could react to this, Dust slapped the  
  
staff aside with his hand and performed a roundhouse kick with his opposite leg,  
  
clouting Ringmage directly on his head. The force of the kick sent the mage  
  
flying back and smashing into the rocky wall of Dust's training area.  
  
Ringmage: groans, letting self slide down the rocky wall, wiping a trickle of  
  
blood away from his cheek Now Dust! That wasn't very nice!  
  
With adrenaline kicking in, the two of them prepared their next attacks.  
  
Dust/Ringmage: NEITHER IS THIS!!  
  
The wizard began to build up energy in his hand, a crimson ball of ki forming.  
  
Dust tightened his stance, cupping his hands at his sides.  
  
Dust: KA…ME…  
  
The ball of ki in the old wizard's hand expanded from the size of a small stone  
  
to a boulder like size. Ringmage growled, holding up his hand to show off his  
  
powerful energy to his foe. He was ready to strike!  
  
Dust: ME…HA…  
  
Blue energy formed in Dust's hands and with one quick movement, he lanced out  
  
his arms, palms facing Ringmage.  
  
Dust: HA!!!!! fires the blast towards his opponent   
  
Ringmage: Tsk tsk…your efforts are useless! hurls the large crimson ball  
  
towards Dust's blast   
  
The two blasts battled against each other for some time before giving out. An  
  
explosion ripped from the two ki flames, sending Dust and Ringmage flying back  
  
from the force in opposite directions.  
  
Ringmage: ACH! plants his staff into the ground and holds on tight   
  
Dust: WOAH!!!! slides back along the ground, finding a finger grip with a tiny  
  
hole in the ground no bigger than a baseball   
  
A moment passed before the two fighters stepped forward, standing about ten  
  
feet across from each other. This fight wasn't over yet.  
  
Dust: glaring   
  
Ringmage smirked deviously and began to bark a harsh laugh that pierced  
  
throughout the night. He turned to the side, still facing Dust and motioning him  
  
with his finger to come and attack.  
  
Dust: Is that all you've got?!  
  
Ringmage: !!  
  
Dust: If it is…you had better quit while you're still in one piece!  
  
Without hesitation, Ringmage twisted his finger. A golden light began to  
  
irradiate around him, his ki level rising. Dust blinked confusedly, tightening  
  
his fists and flying forward.  
  
Ringmage: Come and get me then! golden light ripples around him like the  
  
surface of a pond   
  
Hoping to get the drop on this crazy magician, Dust zanzoukened and zoomed  
  
behind him, becoming invisible to the naked eye once he stopped moving. He fired  
  
a blast towards the wizard's back, hitting him dead on.  
  
Dust: Ha!!!- eh?!  
  
The golden light ate away the blast like a rock disappearing into swamp water.  
  
Ringmage turned and charged, his fist zooming towards the Saiyan's face.  
  
Dust: Uh?!  
  
Ringmage: HAHA! smashes Dust hard in the face   
  
Stars formed in Dust's eyes from the hit, causing him to flip back and barely  
  
land on his feet again. That punch had been extremely powerful for an elderly  
  
man!  
  
Dust: thinks: I've got to stop underestimating him! He looks so decrepit, but  
  
he's strong as an ox!   
  
The golden light expanded, giving Ringmage more surface area to move about in.  
  
His confidence metre was at its peak, his grin more mischievous than ever. With  
  
this shield around him nothing could touch him.  
  
Dust: Nice shield…I'll bet it requires a lot of concentration…  
  
Ringmage: smirks Some…but nothing I cannot handle!  
  
Once again, Dust flew forward for another offensive against Ringmage. The  
  
wizard roared with laughter, shaking his head with pity for his opponent's  
  
stubbornness.  
  
Ringmage: Haven't you figured it out?! Your efforts are useless! I cannot be  
  
beaten as long as this shield exists around me!  
  
Dust: GRR…rises hands to forehead, fingers formed in the shape of a triangle  
  
Then take this! SOLAR…FLARE!!!!!!  
  
Nothing could prepare the wizard for what happened next. The entire night sky  
  
lit up as an impossibly bright light erupted from Dust's body. Immediately,  
  
Ringmage felt his eyes sting, his head throbbing from the bright light. When the  
  
light died down, the night sky returning to normal, Ringmage could no longer  
  
see.  
  
Ringmage: AHHH!!! thrashes wildly with his staff in his right hand, clawing at  
  
his eyes madly with his left   
  
Dust easily sidestepped his efforts to get in a hit while he was handicapped.  
  
The blinding effect was only temporary and Dust would have to get the job done  
  
quickly. It was time to end this…  
  
Dust: KA…ME…tightens stance, cupping hands at sides HA…ME…gathers energy,  
  
the ground quaking and splitting from all the power being given off  
  
HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The blast scorched towards Ringmage and connected directly. A shrill scream of  
  
pain and fright escaped the wizard's throat as he was sent flying up into the  
  
sky. Yelling out random incantations and curse words, he flung his free arm  
  
forward. A black beam of light escaped his hand and lanced towards Dust. The  
  
Saiyan's eyes widened as he saw it coming towards his chest.  
  
Dust: !!! darts to the side, the blast going through his left arm and  
  
disappearing into the ground  
  
Ringmage: AHHH!!! gets carried off by the Kamehameha wave You haven't seen  
  
the last of me!!!!!  
  
An explosion ripped through the night sky and Ringmage was heard no more. It  
  
was over…there was no way he could have survived it.  
  
Dust: looks at left arm, which feels perfectly fine What the heck was that?  
  
Was it supposed to…hurt me?  
  
Without another word, Dust flew off into the distance. Even though it was late,  
  
he wanted to see Avalik. He only prayed that the blast had been just a random  
  
burst of energy with no effect whatsoever.  
  
Dust: I hope that's the last I see of him…takes one look back towards the  
  
sphere of smoke in the night sky before blazing off into the distance  
  
His arm felt fine, but Dust was nervous about it. What had the dark energy been  
  
meant to do? 


End file.
